Malefors Dark Return
by The Shadow Drake
Summary: first story.Dont judge Harshly.Malefor returned with an army of undead can Spyro and Cynder save the world again with the help of a dragon who has tried to save Cynder in the past!Guts Gore and Love.Fanfic is messing with story so some words are cut out!
1. Chapter 1

**Malefors Dark Return**

**This is my First Spyro story so dont judge it too harshly. I havent played all the games**

**so i dont know all the facts you can give me any ideas i would glady try to put them**

**in my story if theyre not stupid or just not fitting in. Thank you and please enjoy.**

**Chapter 1 : Sounds in the deep**

This Happened a year after Malefors Defeat...Far away in a temple an electric dragon

,named Volteer,was studying a peculiar green crystal he found in the valley of Avalar the other Day.

"Hmmmm...This crystal has strange properties, it weakens anything near it."said Volteer ,he could see a faint glimmer inside."I must go

to the library in Warfang right away! This Crystal is strange and i sense evil in it, i must learn more."said Volteer.

Meanwhile,Cynder and Spyro were in the Cheetah Village...

They had big plans but Cynder kept wondering if Spyro had heard her in the middle of the planet because

he had not spoken about it.

A year Ago in the Center of the planet when Spyro just put the world Back together...

Everything was Falling and Caveing in."Hurry Cynder!"Spyro yelled back over his shoulder

as he flew"Im Tryin...OUCH!"a piece of the wall clipped her wing and she Began to Fall!"This is it im going to

die."Cynder thought. Suddenly,She was jerked upward and when she looked behind her

she saw Spyro pulling her up and he said"Dont worry ive got you."Spyro tried and

tried and finally they had made it out and were alive! Spyro flew into a

small grove past the burned lands rested there for the morning...

Spyro Bandaged Cynders wing and carried her all the way to the Temple and told everyone their story...

In the Warfang Library Volteer had been reading a book which he thought had something

about the crystal in it when he heard a noise."Who's there"Volteer reply knew

no creature came down here except him. Then he saw it, a shambling skeleton of a dragon flying

towards him!He ducked just in time as the claw when right past his horns. A sudden silence took hold .

he then looked over his shoulder,but no trace of the dragon that just attacked him was seen . He looked on the table

and what he saw made him shiver. crystal was gone which didnt really scare him ,but what did scare him was

in fine green letters were"Im back and you can't stop me this time."Volteer looked up in Fear.

Who could it be!Suddenly,he heard what sounded like one thousand chains clinking across the ground

right underneath him. He knew what was going to happen ,but before he could get out of the library he heard

a cold voice say",Tell Spyro and Cynder to be afraid because they wont Survive. the hour of the

dead has come!"Volteer ran and told the moles to barricade the doors and seal them shut as quickly

as possible they knew the Dead were under someones control and they wanted Veangence on Spyro and Cynder.

**I hope you like my story so far and if you have any ideas just let me know and ill think of someway**

**to put them in for reading and review my story please hopefully im doing good so far!If you cant read my story its because of fanfiction theyre making my story mess Fanfic but something is killing my story by cutting out words that are in my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Malefors Dark Return  
Chapter : 2 The Love of Spyro and Cynder**

In the valley of Avalar...Cynder and Spyro were celebrating in hunters Village on how they

beat Malefor. Spyro became worried how strangely Cynder was acting around him ever since they defeated Malefor."Hey Cynder."Spyro

said."Yeah."said Cynder."Is there anything you want to talk about Cyn?"Asked Spyro."Actually there is."said Cynder Blushing."When we

were in the middle of the planet did you hear what i said?"Cynder asked."Well i heard something like you whispered i love you but thats

absurd."Said Spyro but deep inside him he knew he loved Cynder but he was too afraid to tell her that because he wasnt sure if that

was what he had actually heard."Actually Spyro i did say that."Cynder and Spyro both get startled as Sparx comes in and says"are the

two dragons in love oh i think they are Spyro loves Cynder and Cynder Lo..." Cynder just swatted Sparx with the side of her tail. Cynder

was happy that she had formed a closer bond then just friends with Spyro that day.

Meanwhile at the Temple Volteer was explaining what he saw and heard in the Library.

Terrador Exclaims"What?" "I dont know how but Someone has gained control over the dead

and they want revenge!"Exclaimed Volteer."We must Warn Spyro and

Cynder!"said Terrador."No they can handle themselves but Warfang cant hold

the undead hordes at bay for long."Said Ignitus. The four guardians then decided to

help Warfang against the threat and sent a messenger to Spyro and Cynder.

In the morning Spyro woke up and was surprised to see Cynder right next to him.

They had fallen unconscious when they drank a little too much. Spyro had a hang over.

Cynder then woke and said"Good morning Spyro.""Good morning Cynder."Spyro replied.

"I think we drank a little too much Spyro."Cynder replied"well it deserved to be

celebrated Cynder."Said Spyro. "Cynder."Spyro said."Yes."Said Cynder."I love you too."

Spyro both began to blush. Cynder was so happy and relieved and so was

Spyro because he knew she loved him and he loved her. It was one of the

happiest moments they had ever experienced.

**Well this isnt much of a twist because we knew this would happen in the future  
some time or other. review and ill look at your ideas  
so i can put them in the story look at my profile and email me on ideas you have.  
dont make stupid ideas or ones that dont fit with the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Malefors Dark Return**

**I think my story has a good start but thats for readers to Decide. This Chapter  
contains Guts and Gore so warning to readers if you have a feint heart you  
have been warned.**

**Chapter 3:Invasion from the Deep**

In Warfang..."They have broken through the gates!" said a mole. "Hurry Ignitus you need

to seal the gate!" shouted Terrador. Suddenly,a mole was thrown against a wall its entrails

leaking out on to the ground. Cyril Shouts " youll pay for that you worthless bag of bones!"

In Avalar...Hunter came up to Spyro and Cynder panting. "I just got word from Warfang.

its Under siege by an army of the dead coming from the ruins!" said Hunter. "Spyro we need to

go to Warfang and help!" said Cynder. "Ok lets go Cyn." said Spyro. "ill come along as soon as

i get the rest of the tribe to follow me."Hunter said as Spyro and Cynder took off for Warfang

hoping it was still standing and not torn down by the undead.

When they reached Warfang they saw hundreds of bodies littering the ground near the

gates with blood seeping into the ground and their entrails being eaten by birds. The fight was

still going on. In the middle of it Spyro couldnt believe what he saw. It was Ignitus fighting two

Undead dragons off. He saw Ignitus get hit and he entered into Rage. He was killing everything

in his sight even some of the moles. Cynder tackled Spyro and said with tears in her eyes

"Stop Spyro. Stop Killing everyone ." Spyro snapped out of his Rage "but theyre killing

Ignitus and the other guardians."Cynder Replied "Do you have to kill innocent people trying to

protect your friends. Do so many have to die just because you dont want your teacher dead."

"Your right Cynder but we still have to close the gates somehow!" Spyro and Cynder got up

and flew torwards the gates and started to close them. Pushing as Hard as they could they

shut them. Spyro was holding it closed as Cynder used her wind to blow on the horn of sealing

on the gate so it was shut forever. They helped kill the rest of the undead.

Two hours Later...After burying the entrails and bodies of some moles they sat down

and rested. Cynder then noticed a huge gash in Spyros right side. He looked

at what she was staring at then he collapsed on the floor...Dead.

**The story doesnt end here no ill try to get another chapter ASAP!**


	4. Special Chapter Info

**Malefors Dark Return**

**Special Chapter:Information**

Some of you are probably thinking " hey whats Ignitus doing walking and Talking?"

Well i have an answer for those who played DotD

After Ignitus threw Spyro and Cynder out of the fire He entered into a fire rage just long enough

for him to get out of the fire.

He returned to the Temple and Told everyone what he had done.

Your probably also wondering Wait isnt he supposed to end up with the Chronicler. Yes that is

true but

Actually whenever he leaves the Lair of the Chronicler his scales turn red again. The Original

Chronicler then takes the place of Ignitus for a while because a teacher's work is never done

And Ignitus still has a lot to teach young Spyro.

Other readers probably think this is the end of Spyro in this last Chapter well youll be surprised

what happens NEXT!


	5. Chapter 5

**Malefors Dark Return**

**Chapter 5 : The Netherworld**

In Warfang...A scream could be heard. Cynder had Screamed when

she saw Spyro drop to the Ground. She started to cry. Ignitus came up behind her

and said "He was a Fine young dragon.i hope the ancestors will take good care of him"

Ignitus had a tear running from his eye.

In an Unknown Place... Spyro awoke his side Throbbing. He saw an Ebony Floor

the only thing he remembered was a great pain then Blackness . He heard an unearthly screech.

he looked up and saw three Skeleton dragon coming at him! One made it to him a Scratched

him across the Chest. he started to run finding new pain in his chest. He knew they would get

him!

he heard a Booming CRASH! bones collided with the floor and

Splintered as vines wrapped around the Skeleton dragons and

smashed them into the ground. A dark Green dragon came up to spyro with silver underbelly

horns and wings. he asked" are you ok Spyro."

Spyro was surprised."ummmm...Where am I?" he asked the other dragon. It said

" well you got killed so your in the Netherworld."Spyro said"but what about the ances-?"

"well you dont go to them unless youve survived here for a while."said the Dragon then

dragon Responded"You can go to the city of the lost and lose your chance there or you stay out

here and fight for your chance to go back to our world or go to the Ancestors."Spyro

asked"how long do you have to wait?"The other Dragon responded"about three more years and

by the way my name is Thoross.""So who killed you."Spyro asked."Cynder."said Thoross.

"I tried to turn her to good but Malefor saw what i was doing and manipulated Cynder

into killing me. One hit to the left side of my face."Thoross showed Spyro the Left side of his

Face which had an Eyepatch on and a large white scar on it."I dont blame Her .

At least Malefor got what was coming to him but now its torture living here." "Why?"

Spyro asked."well when you killed him . He ended up here but he easily took

some of the eviler dragons over and he forged an army and

Butchered any one who didnt join him. Then he connected our world together with the

Netherworld so now hes sending his army through the portal he made.A couple of surviving

good dragons made a new city here in the underworld in

which you can rest but you have to fight if Malefor or his Minions come there."Thoross

explained. Spyro said" well i need to get out of here."Thoross replied"Tough luck Spyro

Malefor has the only working portal youd have to go to the rebel city and ask for their help if you

want any chance near That portal or wait a few years in this place.""Well then i guess well

have to pay the Rebels a visit then."Replied Spyro

**Thats a twist isnt it. anyone who likes this part just say so.i need a little help for the  
next Chapter so if you want to help ask me and ill tell you my Dilemma but it will Spoil  
some of the story just so you know if you want to help.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Malefors Dark Return**

**Chapter 6 : The Rebels**

**Sorry it took me about a week to get this new chapter in but i got school and  
**

**lots of homework plus ive been reading some of your good stories. i finally can write  
**

**today so ill try my best with this chapter.**

In the Netherworld...Spyro and Thoross had to fight many of Malefors Hordes

before reaching the Rebel City . "HALT!"said one of the guards . Spyro was surprised,He

wasnt a skeleton but flesh blood and bone. "Oh its you Thoross and...by the

ancestors its Spyro!"the guard exclaimed . "So who did you in"said another guard not

too far away. "a couple of skeleton dragons but i didnt notice the wound until My friend

told me about it."Spyro said. he didnt think they believed Cynder to be good so he kept

her name a secret from them . "Open the Gates!" said the first Guard . "i will take you

to the leader but dont get a big head just because your the purple dragon . "The Guard

said."I wont."Replied Spyro.

"Ahhh Spyro yes i knew you would be coming today."said a Female voice.

"Who are you?"asked Spyro. " i am Vyneery but you can call me Vyn if you wish."

the Female Replied. Vyneery is a Gold dragon with the element of time and Light.

She can slow time for up to one day and burn your skin with the power

of the sun with her breath"Ok Vyn.i need to ask a-"Spyro was Cut off.

" yes i know you wish to seek my aid to help you get back. Truth is we all wish to. We cant

attack Malefors fortress though."Said Vyneery. "Why not. it looks like you have more

than enough soldiers."Said Spyro."soldiers arent the problem. How to

Breach the gates is, we have no wood down here so we cant really

build siege equipment."Replied Vyneery."However there is one way to breach the

gates..."Vyneery started Murmuring to herself. Spyro Said "Ill try to to do whatever

i can to help you if it will get me back."

Vyneery was startled. "Beg your pardon."she asked "Well you said there

is a way to breach the gates so ill do whatever i can to help."Spyro said.

Thoross then whispered to Spyro."Hmmm...your Brave but your too Rash. I know what she

wants you to get."Spyro the asked",How?"Thoross Replies"Because shes been try to get me to

get it for some time. Now listen She wants you to get the stone of Revival but it requires a

blood Sacrifice to be obtained. Its a very powerful device,but its a mad mans mission to go

searching for it because of all the sorts of creatures that guard it

and you have to fight them on the way in and out!so the blood sacrifice will leave you

drained of Strength!She cant Spare more than ten Dragons . so she wants to send you to

,The chosen one, to try to G-"Vyneery then interrupted"Spyro i need you to get the stone of Revival.

a stone guarded by many creatures but i think you can handle it.I know youll make

it back with the Stone."She then whispered "Hopefully..."

Thoross then says to Spyro"Crap. You've gotten yourself wrapped up into this now."Spyro then

says a little shyly"Well i guess i kind of jumped the gun on the helping thing but its in my nature."

Thoross Replies"I know. anyway you need someone to give you some backup in this mad

Quest and since i cant think of anyone i guess i better go with ya."

"You dont hav-" Spyro is cut off as the begin walking to the gates again."Listen ive got more

Experience then you in this Hellhole. You need all the help you can get and ill be damned if im

going to let the only hope of getting back home escape me so shut up and lets go."Thoross says to Spyro.

**Ok i need a couple more reviews before i start making another Chapter so please review  
or PM me on anything!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Malefors Dark Return**

**Chapter 7 : The Guardian**

**Again sorry its been years i know, but i got caught up in some things and i got all depressed. I played a lot of spyro so i still remembered this story and wanted to write more but i couldnt get much Inspiration...UNTIL NOW! I hate to say it but you guys were pretty much no help in this story so far.I have made some changes to Previous Chapters to try and Fix the spelling errors and disappearing words that the Fanfic downloader keeps making. Here is the next piece to fall into the story.**

Still in the Netherworld...Spyro and Thoross had did some fighting but nothing major as they walked toward The Bloodied halls. The

Bloodied halls is a place where Malefor held a major Execution of millions of good dragons and creatures on

his first day of learning where he was the Brave dared

venture near there let alone enter the halls. It is very silent as our heroes make their way to the entrance.

Spyro breaks the silence", whats with this place it feels so cold and...Dangerous Like something terrible happened here."

Thoross Replies"Well the bloodied halls arent the nicest place to have a picnic but ill tell you the History.

The Bloodied halls is a place where Malefor held a major Execution of millions of good dragons and creatures on

his first day in the Netherworld and before you ask. Just because you died in our world doesnt mean you cant die again..

But if you die again once youve entered the Netherworld. You're dead...For good."

Spyro asks"So we are going there why again?" Thoross Replies" Well Legend and Rumor have it that before Malefor and evil

ever existed. This place was called the halls of Beauty. It was a sort of Paradise where life sprang from. The Netherworld wasnt

always this bleak and dead. It used to be crawling with beauty and water and legends say it was the very stone

we are going after created life here. All life in existence and not.

shortly after all this was created a creature small and purple,A dragon, came into existence ,but one thing was

different about it other than its scale color. It was Heartless. Its Blood was as cold as

Ice. This was Malefor. He did not originate in your

world he was the product of the Netherworld. Sadly he tainted a single creature,a Baboon, it grew evil and they kept spreading the taint.

Everything died and Malefor needed to find a new place to rule over and destroy. So he constructed this portal and left

many Creatures to defend it. He also made a Guardian to defend the stone. I dont know but If legend is true the stone should be in

the Heart of the halls. Strangely, The Heart of the Halls was where Vyn's Family

was executed. She snapped and became obsessed with finding the stone and using it to kill any evil thing here.I beli...what the?"

Thoross says suddenly."Wha..." Spyro begins to ask as he sees what Thoross sees.

Thoross and Spyro look into a Room with a Gigantic Mirror in it. Spyro steps into the Room and suddenly colors appear and shift in the

mirror. A black paw emerges from the mirror then a head and wings."Hello Spyro,"Says Cynder.


End file.
